2014–15 Arsenal F.C. season
Arsène Wenger | final_position = 3rd | highest_position = 1st | lowest_position = 8th | points = 75 | goals_for = 71 | goals_against = 36 | goals_difference = +35 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Sixth round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = Third round | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = ''Round of 16'' | cup4 = FA Community Shield | cup_placement4 = [[2014 FA Community Shield|'Winners']] | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Alexis Sánchez (16) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = 60,081 | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = 2015–16 }} The 2014–15 season was Arsenal's 23rd season in the Premier League and 95th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. This season Arsenal participated in the Premier League, FA Cup, League Cup, Community Shield and the UEFA Champions League. An inconsistent start to the league season ended any realistic hopes for the Premier League title as Arsenal only won two out of their first eight games. Inconsistency plagued Arsenal throughout the first half of the campaign, not helped by numerous injuries to important players. At one stage, Arsenal were as low as eighth heading into early December. This would later haunt them as they mounted a superb recovery during the second half of the season where they won eight league games in a row becoming the in-form side of the division. Ultimately though, the gap between themselves and leaders Chelsea was too much, the points dropped during the inconsistent first half of the season proving too much to recover. Old habits were hard to eradicate in Europe as yet again, Arsenal were the own worse enemies. Despite being widely expected to reach the quarter-finals having been given a favourable draw in the Round of 16 vs AS Monaco, Arsenal conspired to self destruct at home where panic led to Monaco winning the first leg 3–1, a scoreline which ultimately proved fatal over the course of the tie. Arsenal, with their obligatory 0–2 away win proving useless, bowed out yet again in the round of sixteen for the fifth consecutive year. However, Arsenal reclaimed the FA Cup, thus becoming the most successful club in the history of the competition with twelve wins, comfortably beating Aston Villa 4–0 in the final. Arsenal finished the league season in third position, thereby qualifying directly to Champions league group stage and avoiding the Champions League qualifier, something Arsène Wenger was keen to avoid as he felt it had an negative impact on competing for the Premier League title, which is the primary target set by the players, manager & coaching staff, going into the next season. Preview Background There were changes with both kit manufacturers and ticket prices with Arsenal this season as it marked the inaugural season in which the kits were manufactured by German sportswear company Puma, after a 20 year association with Nike came to an end. The deal was worth an estimated £170million over a 5-year period, in a deal that will become the most lucrative kit manufacturer deal in English football to date. Arsenal had announced the partnership with Puma will be effective from 1 July 2014. In addition, Arsenal announced an increase in their ticket prices of 3% in line with inflation, despite boasting some of the highest ticket prices of English football clubs. The changes marked only the third change to ticket prices within 9 years amid recent visual protests from away fans in home matches in the last two seasons, most notably perhaps against Manchester City. Pre-season On 27 March 2013, Arsenal announced plans to play a single pre-season friendly against the New York Red Bulls of Major League Soccer in the United States, for the club's first trip to the States for 25 years. The match took place at the home ground for former Gunner Thierry Henry, the Red Bull Arena, on 26 July 2014 and was be the only game to be played outside of Europe for Arsenal this pre-season, subsequently marking the end of three successive Asia tours for the Gunners. The match ultimately ended in a 1–0 loss following a first half close range strike from Arsenal legend Ian Wright's son Bradley Wright-Phillips. The result was the first win for an MLS side in 8 attempts against an English opposition in the summer to date. On 2 May 2014 Arsenal announced the line-up for the 2014 Emirates Cup, an annual tournament held at the Emirates Stadium. The tournament will consist of Arsenal (the hosts), Spanish side Valencia (who last participated in inaugural Emirates Cup), Portuguese side Benfica and Ligue 1 outfit Monaco. Arsenal will play Benfica on 2 August 2014, followed by Monaco a day later. The winners are crowned based on points accumulated and goals scored (with shots taken being taken into account if standings remain level). The last friendly to be announced for Arsenal turned out to be the opening fixture of the pre-season schedule, with the non-World Cup participating squad members involved against Conference South side Boreham Wood. The match finished 2–0 to the Gunners following second half strikes from Kristoffer Olsson in the 68th minute and a penalty from striker Benik Afobe in the 86th minute in what proved to be a stern test for Arsene Wenger's side. Arsenal began their Emirates Cup campaign opening to Benfica on the 2nd of August. Starting the game with a high tempo, Arsenal found the breakthrough in the 26th minute following a goal by Yaya Sanogo, who scored his first goal in his Arsenal career, despite having 14 first team appearances last term. Arsenal continued the high tempo, and five minutes before time, Héctor Bellerín picked out Joel Campbell, who struck a volley past Artur to give Arsenal a two goal advantage. Sanogo soon completed his hat-trick by netting twice in the space of as many minutes, as he first rolled into an empty net and then prodded past Artur after being picked out from the left by Kieran Gibbs. Arsenal entered half time with a 4-0 lead, and looked sure to progress further into the competition. Four minutes after the restart and Sanogo had his fourth, with Artur spilling a low drive from Ramsey into his path before calmly slotting home. Benfica, however, pulled one back just past the hour mark, with a long throw from Maxi Pereira touched on for Nicolás Gaitán to nod in from close range but Arsenal managed to progress after a busy afternoon in North London, with the match showcasing the debuts of Chilean Alexis Sánchez from the bench, along with Wenger opting to start £16m signing Calum Chambers. Arsenal's second game in the Emirates Cup was against Ligue 1 runners up Monaco. Wenger fielded a 4-3-3 formation, which saw the introduction of first team names Wojciech Szczęsny, Laurent Koscielny, Jack Wilshere, Santi Cazorla and Olivier Giroud back into the side. Summer signings Sánchez and Chambers started the game, which also served as the debut for £12m signing Mathieu Debuchy. Arsenal had needed only a draw to claim the Emirates Cup, and entered the game looking for that draw. Monaco, however, were gifted the only goal of the game in the 37th minute when Radamel Falcao was given the freedom of the Arsenal penalty area to head home Joao Moutinho’s free-kick, awarded for Jack Wilshere’s clumsy lunge on Nabil Dirar, a challenge that booked the English midfielder. Having won 5-1 against Benfica 24 hours earlier, Arsenal struggled against the French side and created little in the way of clear-cut chances. Sánchez played on both flanks and then through the middle in the second period before being withdrawn in the 74th minute. Following the introduction of Chuba Akpom into the side, Arsenal showed direct running and looked for an equaliser. Akpom, who replaced Sánchez, was brought down by Danijel Subašić as Akpom burst into the box, only for referee Martin Atkinson to award a free-kick rather than a penalty - despite replays showing the foul was clearly inside the area. The game finished 0-1 to Monaco, and with Valencia winning 3-1 against Benfica earlier that day, the Spanish side were gifted the trophy. Aside from on-field preparations for this season, on 30 May, Arsenal announced that manager of 18 years, Arsène Wenger, had signed a new deal that would keep him at the club until 2017, marking his 21st year as Arsenal manager should he fulfil the full contract length. Having a Champions League-entry record matched only by Real Madrid and the experience of 1010 games prior to the new contract as Arsenal manager, chairman Sir Chips Keswick, commentated on how Wenger "has established Arsenal for its exciting playing style around the world" and that he has "no doubt Arsenal have an exciting future ahead of them with him leading the team". Amongst his honours are three league titles, five FA Cups and four Charity/Community Shields, including two league and cup doubles in 1998 and 2002. He was also the only Arsenal manager to win more than one FA Cup (having recently become the joint most successful manager of the competition with Sir Alex Ferguson with five wins) and take the club to a Champions League Final. Transfers On 29 May 2014, a little over two weeks from the end of the previous season, cup-winning hero Łukasz Fabiański was said to be departing the club for Welsh club Swansea City upon the completion of his current contract, citing his need to be a first choice keeper given the stage of his career the Pole was entering. Fabianski left with 78 appearances and 25 clean sheets for Arsenal, as well as a winner's medal on his final appearance for the club. The 2014 FA Cup Final also turned out to be the final appearance for Bacary Sagna for Arsenal, as he agreed to join Manchester City upon the completion of his contract. Sagna had an illustrious 7 year period with the club, making 284 appearances for club with the Frenchman becoming an integral part of the Arsenal defence following his transfer from Auxerre. Unfortunately Sagna did have to respond to distaste from some club supporters over the nature of his move to a Premier League rival, citing the move on the need to boost his career as a player, as opposed to the monetary incentives claimed. Furthermore, on 26 June 2014, Arsenal announced that 11 players were to depart the club upon their contract expiration on 30 June 2014. The most notable players leaving that were not previously documented included Nicklas Bendtner who made 169 appearances during his 9 year stint at the club, scoring 47 goals, including the winner against Ipswich Town that took the Gunners to the 2011 League Cup Final and the sole Arsenal goal in a 4–1 loss at the Camp Nou against Barcelona. In addition, Park Chu-Young left the club having made 7 appearances in 3 years that included two year-long loans spells to Celta Vigo and Watford. He scored a single goal for the club in a League Cup tie against Bolton Wanderers. Emiliano Viviano and Kim Källström both departed the club following the expiration of their loan deals, ultimately going back to parent clubs Palermo and Spartak Moscow respectively. Lastly, Real Sociedad confirmed that Arsenal had sold their remaining contractual rights on Carlos Vela for a fee believed to be around £12m. This enabled Real Sociedad to have full control over the player, relinquishing any ability for Arsenal to buy Vela for a pre-determined fee. Amongst the 11 player departures were four reserve-team players after they too reached the end of their current contracts. The most notable departing player was Chuks Aneke whose development was somewhat hindered by the lack of first team action. As a result he joined Zulte Waregem on a Bosman free transfer citing the Belgian style of play as his deciding factor. The remaining players whose contracts were not renewed included Daniel Boateng, Leander Siemann, Zak Ansah and Zach Fagan, the latter two joining Charlton Athletic and Welling United respectively. Arsenal announced their first signing on the eve of their kit launch with the much anticipated Chilean forward Alexis Sánchez joining the club on a long term contract from Barcelona for an undisclosed fee, thought to be around £30m. It was the second largest transfer fee the club had paid for a single player at the time of the transfer and was the marquee signing fans had been calling for. With the ability to play in many positions, manager Wenger praised the added "power, creativity and much quality" the player would add to the squad, with Sánchez himself praising the manager, squad and fan support. A week later, the club announced the signing of French international Mathieu Debuchy from Newcastle United for an undisclosed fee thought to be around £12m. He became a direct replacement for the departing Bacary Sagna and in turn was the second signing of the summer transfer window for Arsenal. On 27 July 2014, the club announced the signing of Colombian goalkeeper David Ospina from French club Nice for an undisclosed fee, thought to be around £3.2m. A replacement for the departing Łukasz Fabiański, he was also signed to compete with Wojciech Szczęsny for the number one spot. He became Arsenal's third first team signing bringing the total money spent above the spendings of the previous season. Shortly afterwards, the club announced their fourth summer addition of promising defender Calum Chambers from Southampton for an undisclosed fee thought to be around £11m, rising to a potential £16m with performance-related add ons. Although he was brought on promise due his age of 19, he is able to play in the right back, centre back and defensive midfield positions which presented Wenger a risk he was willing to take. Chambers himself said that Arsenal's playing style is what attracted him to the club, as well as the chance to compete with the top sides in Europe. August Arsenal began their season with the Community Shield against Manchester City. The Gunners won the match 3–0, with goals from Santi Cazorla, Aaron Ramsey and Olivier Giroud. The trophy was Arsène Wenger's 13th in 17 years of being in charge of Arsenal. The Premier League began at home for Arsenal in a London derby at home to Crystal Palace. The visitors took the lead through Brede Hangeland's header from a corner in the 35th minute, but Arsenal replied with goals from Laurent Koscielny and Aaron Ramsey to make the final scoreline 2–1 to Arsenal. Arsenal began their European campaign with a trip to Turkey in the Champions League qualifying match against Beşiktaş. Aaron Ramsey was sent-off in a match which ended in a 0-0 draw. Players Squad information |nb=POL |n=1 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=178 |g=0 |e=undisclosed|f=YS }} |nb=FRA |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=14 |g=1|e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M}} |nb=ENG |n=3 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=172 |g=5 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=GER|n=4 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=156 |g=7 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.0M }} |nb=BRA|n=5 |pos=DF |eu=n |age= |s=2015 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£11.3M |tw=w }} |nb=FRA|n=6 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=188 |g=16 |e=undisclosed|f=£8.5M }} |nb=CZE |n=7 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=240 |g=27 |e=undisclosed |f=£6.8M }} |nb=ESP |n=8 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=136 |g=16 |e=2015 |f=£10.0M }} |nb=GER |n=9 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=82 |g=31 |e=2016|f=£10.9M|notes=On loan to Internazionale}} |nb=ENG |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=148 |g=11 |e=2018 |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=56 |g=11 |e=undisclosed |f=£42.5M }} |nb=FRA |n=12 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=117 |g=50 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.8M }} |nb=COL |n=13 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=9 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£3.2M }} |nb=ENG |n=14 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=291 |g=72 |e=undisclosed |f=£9.0M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=15 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=111 |g=11 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=WAL |n=16 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=210 |g=33 |e=undisclosed |f=£4.8M }} |nb=CHI |n=17 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=35 |g=18 |e=undisclosed |f=£30.0M }} |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=75 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.5M |tw=w }} |nb=ESP |n=19 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=131 |g=27 |e=undisclosed |f=£12.0M }} |nb=FRA |n=20 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=218 |g=10 |e=undisclosed |f=Free }} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=31 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£11.0m }} |nb=FRA |n= 22 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=20 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=Free|notes=On loan to Crystal Palace}} |nb=ENG |n=23 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=23 |g=7 |e=2019 |f=£16.0M }} |nb=FRA |n=24 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=180 |g=19 |e=2015 |f=£2.0M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=25 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=57 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=£1.0M |notes=On loan to West Ham United }} |nb=ARG |n=26 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2010 |a=8 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=27 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=19 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=CRI |n=28 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=10 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.9M |notes=On loan to Villarreal }} |nb=JPN |n=31 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=7 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=Free |tw=w |notes=On loan to F.C. Twente}} |nb=FRA |n=34 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=57 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=35 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=POL |n=36 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£2.5M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=38 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=9 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=ESP |n=39 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=14 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=ENG |n=42 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} Reserve squad Transfers Transfers in Loans in Total spending: Undisclosed (~ £85,800,000) Transfers out Loans out Total incoming: Undisclosed (~ £36,600,000) Overall transfer activity Spending Summer: Undisclosed (~ £72,200,000) Winter: Undisclosed (~ £2,400,000) Total: Undisclosed (~ £74,600,000) Income Summer: Undisclosed '' (~ £36,600,000)'' Winter: £0 Total: Undisclosed '' (~ £36,600,000)'' Net expenditure Summer: Undisclosed '' (~ £35,600,000)'' Winter: Undisclosed (~ £2,400,000) Total: Undisclosed '' (~ £38,000,000)'' Club Coaching staff Arsène Wenger }} Steve Bould }} Boro Primorac Neil Banfield }} Gerry Peyton }} Tony Colbert Craig Gant Andrew Rolls }} Colin Lewin Ben Ashworth Declan Lynch }} Paul Johnson Vic Akers Paul Akers }} Darren Page Chris Harvey Chris Senior }} Ben Knapper}} Shad Forsythe}} Gary O'Driscoll }} Steve Rowley }} Kit Supplier: Puma / Sponsor: Fly Emirates Kit information Puma are the new club's kit supplier this season, ending a 20-year partnership with the previous supplier Nike. *'Home' The new home kit, Representing 'Forever' stays true to the traditional red-and-white Arsenal colours that first appeared in 1933. Inspired by the strong and loyal fanbase Arsenal has built over the years, the round-neck shirt has a red body and white sleeves and is paired with white shorts and red-and-white hooped socks. Which is the most distinctive feature of the kit. The hooped socks are inspired by Herbert Chapman, who famously changed the kit in the mid 1930s. The home kit was presented by Mikel Arteta. *'Away' The new away kit, Representing 'Victorious' is the theme of the away shirt, designed in the iconic yellow and navy blue colours worn by Arsenal during some of the most famous Gunners' away victories away, including the FA Cup final in 1971 and 1979 wins, and the title-winning victory at Anfield in 1989. The V-neck shirt features a yellow body with blue sleeves, blue shorts and blue-and-yellow hooped socks. The away kit was presented by Santi Cazorla. *'Third' The new third kit, Representing 'Future' blue and lime green cup kit will be worn by Arsenal away from home in cup competitions, including the Champions League and FA Cup. It symbolises the desire for innovation and progression that has driven the club through its history, and features a button-down collared shirt with blue and sky blue striped panels across the body. The kit also features blue shorts and two-tone blue hooped socks. The third kit was presented by Mathieu Flamini. *'Keeper' The three goalkeeper kit are based on Puma's Statement template, which features a unique all-over print. The home kit is black, while the away kit is green and the third kit is orange. Other information Sir Chips Keswick}} |i= }} Squad statistics Appearances and goals ;Key No. = Squad number Pos = Playing position Nat. = Nationality Apps = Appearances GK = Goalkeeper DF = Defender MF = Midfielder FW = Forward Numbers in parentheses denote appearances as substitute. Players with number struck through and marked left the club during the playing season. Source: Top scorers Source: Disciplinary record Source: Competitions Overall Pre-season and friendlies |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals2 = Olsson Afobe |location = Borehamwood |stadium = Meadow Park |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Wright-Phillips |goals2 = |location = Harrison, New Jersey, USA |stadium = Red Bull Arena |attendance = |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 5–1 |report = Report |team2 = Benfica |goals1 = Sanogo Campbell |goals2 = Gaitán |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = |referee = Lee Mason |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Monaco |goals1 = |goals2 = Falcao |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = L |stack = }} Last updated: 8 August 2014 Source:Arsenal F.C. FA Community Shield Ramsey Giroud |goals2 = Fernando |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = 71,523 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = W }} Last updated: 10 August 2014 Source: Arsenal F.C. Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches Koscielny Cazorla Ramsey |goals2 = Hangeland Puncheon Chamakh Kelly |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,962 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = W |stack = yes }} Baines Naismith |goals2 = Mertesacker Wilshere Chambers Flamini Ramsey Giroud |location = Liverpool |stadium = Goodison Park |attendance = 39,490 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = D |stack = yes }} Albrighton Hammond Moore |goals2 = Sánchez Szczęsny |location = Leicester |stadium = King Power Stadium |attendance = 31,535 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = D |stack = yes }} Monreal Wilshere Sánchez |goals2 = Lampard Zabaleta Agüero Fernandinho Demichelis |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,003 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Chambers Özil Welbeck Cissokho Ramsey Wilshere |location = Birmingham |stadium = Villa Park |attendance = 40,013 |referee = Mike Jones |result = W |stack = yes }} , Wilshere Chambers |goals2 = Lamela Chadli , Adebayor Lennon Mason Rose |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,900 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = D |stack = yes }} Hazard Ivanović Schürrle Costa Oscar |goals2 = Chambers Koscielny Welbeck |location = London |stadium = Stamford Bridge |attendance = 41,607 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = L |stack = yes }} Wilshere Cazorla Welbeck |goals2 = Diamé Chester Hernández Huddlestone |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,004 |referee = Roger East |result = D |stack = yes }} Cattermole Wickham |goals2 = Gibbs Sánchez Welbeck Arteta |location = Sunderland |stadium = Stadium of Light |attendance = 44,449 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = W |stack = yes }} Chambers |goals2 = Boyd |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,012 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = W |stack = yes }} Ki Sung-yueng Williams Carroll Sigurðsson Gomis Barrow |goals2 = Ramsey Mertesacker Chambers Sánchez , Gibbs |location = Swansea |stadium = Liberty Stadium |attendance = 20,812 |referee = Phil Dowd |result = L |stack = yes }} Giroud , |goals2 = Gibbs Rooney Wilson |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,074 |referee = Mike Dean |result = L |stack = yes }} Gamboa |goals2 = Welbeck Oxlade-Chamberlain |location = West Bromwich |stadium = The Hawthorns |attendance = 24,228 |referee = Chris Foy |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Alderweireld Wanyama |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,025 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = W |stack = yes }} , Krkić Muniesa Walters Adam |goals2 = Chambers Cazorla Ramsey Gibbs Oxlade-Chamberlain |location = Stoke-on-Trent |stadium = Britannia Stadium |attendance = 27,367 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = L |stack = yes }} Bellerín Cazorla Oxlade-Chamberlain |goals2 = Tioté Pérez Janmaat |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,949 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W |stack = yes }} Borini Škrtel |goals2 = Flamini Debuchy , Giroud Cazorla |location = Liverpool |stadium = Anfield |attendance = 44,703 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = D |stack = yes }} Giroud Rosický Coquelin |goals2 = Ferdinand Mutch Hoilett Austin Kranjčar |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,947 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W |stack = yes }} Kouyaté Tomkins Reid |goals2 = Cazorla Welbeck Sánchez Debuchy Coquelin |location = London |stadium = Boleyn Ground |attendance = 34,977 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |result = W |stack = yes }} Mané Tadić Gardoș |goals2 = Coquelin |location = Southampton |stadium = St Mary's Stadium |attendance = 31,492 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = L |stack = yes }} Sánchez |goals2 = Wollscheid Cameron Crouch |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,956 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = W |stack = yes }} Fernando Agüero |goals2 = Koscielny Cazorla Ramsey Bellerín Giroud |location = Manchester |stadium = Etihad Stadium |attendance = 45,596 |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |stack = yes }} Özil Walcott Cazorla Bellerín |goals2 = Clark Gil |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,958 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = W |stack = yes }} , Mason Bentaleb |goals2 = Özil Monreal Welbeck Koscielny Giroud Ramsey |location = London |stadium = White Hart Lane |attendance = 35,659 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = L |stack = yes }} Walcott Rosický Giroud |goals2 = Kramarić Wasilewski Simpson |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,032 |referee = Mike Jones |result = W |stack = yes }} Murray |goals2 = Cazorla Coquelin Giroud , Chambers |location = London |stadium = Selhurst Park |attendance = 24,721 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |result = W |stack = yes }} , Koscielny Rosický |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,925 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = W |stack = yes }} Suk-young Austin |goals2 = Bellerín Giroud Sánchez |location = London |stadium = Loftus Road Stadium |attendance = 17,977 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = W |stack = yes }} Giroud Ramsey Flamini |goals2 = Sakho |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Giroud |location = Newcastle upon Tyne |stadium = St James' Park |attendance = |referee = Mike Jones |result = W |stack = yes }} , Özil Sánchez Giroud |goals2 = Can Henderson |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,081 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = W |stack = yes }} Duff |goals2 = Ramsey |location = Burnley |stadium = Turf Moor |attendance = |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |stack = yes }} Ramsey Cazorla Monreal |goals2 = Fàbregas Willian Ivanović |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,066 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = D |stack = yes }} N'Doye Quinn |goals2 = Sánchez Ramsey |location = Kingston upon Hull |stadium = KC Stadium |attendance = 23,628 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W |stack = yes }} Gomis |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,989 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = L |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Blackett |location = Manchester |stadium = Old Trafford |attendance = 75,323 |referee = Mike Dean |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,987 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = D |stack = yes }} Wilshere Bellerin |goals2 = McAuley |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,971 |referee = Robert Madley |result = W }} Last updated: 4 March 2015 Source: Arsenal F.C. Note: Premier League fixtures not listed due to copyright FA Cup Sánchez , Coquelin |goals2 = McShane Davies |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,439 |referee = Robert Madley |result = W |stack = yes }} Baldock , Holla Greer Dunk |goals2 = Walcott Özil Rosický |location = Brighton |stadium = Falmer Stadium |attendance = 30,278 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = W |stack = yes }} Gabriel |goals2 = Vossen |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,823 |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |stack = yes }} Herrera Fellaini Young Rojo Di María Januzaj |goals2 = Bellerín Monreal Welbeck Ramsey |location = Manchester |stadium = Old Trafford |attendance = 74,285 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = W |stack = yes }} McCleary |goals2 = Sánchez Paulista |location = London |stadium = Wembley Stadium |attendance = 84,081 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W |stack = yes }} Sánchez Mertesacker Giroud |goals2 = Cleverley Hutton Delph Westwood Agbonlahor |location = London |stadium = Wembley Stadium |attendance = 89,283 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = W }} Last updated: 30 May 2015 Source: Arsenal F.C. League Cup Rosický Wilshere |goals2 = Tadić Wanyama Clyne Targett Forster Pellè |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,621 |referee = Keith Stroud |result = L }} Last updated: 23 September 2014 Source: Arsenal F.C. UEFA Champions League Play-off round |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Motta Özyakup |goals2 = Ramsey Flamini Monreal |stadium = Atatürk Olympic Stadium |location = Istanbul, Turkey |attendance = 41,531 |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 1–0 |aggregatescore = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Beşiktaş |goals1 = Sánchez Debuchy Chambers Szczęsny |goals2 = Kavlak Özyakup Franco Hutchinson Uysal Töre |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 59,946 |referee = Pedro Proença (Portugal) |result = W }} Last updated: 27 August 2014 Source: Arsenal F.C. Group stage |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Mkhitaryan Immobile Aubameyang |goals2 = Özil Wilshere |stadium = Signal Iduna Park |location = Dortmund, Germany |attendance = 65,851 |referee = Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = Galatasaray |goals1 = Welbeck Sánchez Flamini Szczęsny |goals2 = Melo Džemaili Yılmaz |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 59,803 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Najar Deschacht |goals2 = Monreal Welbeck Gibbs Podolski |stadium = Constant Vanden Stock Stadium |location = Anderlecht, Belgium |attendance = 19,881 |referee = Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 3–3 |report = Report |team2 = Anderlecht |goals1 = Arteta Sánchez Oxlade-Chamberlain Monreal |goals2 = Vanden Borre Kljestan Mitrovic |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 59,872 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = Sanogo Arteta Sánchez |goals2 = Subotić Piszczek |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 59,902 |referee = Viktor Kassai |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Melo Çamdal Kaya Sneijder |goals2 = Podolski Ramsey Flamini Debuchy |stadium = Türk Telekom Arena |location = Istanbul, Turkey |attendance = 20,590 |referee = David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) |result = W }} Knockout phase Round of 16 |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Monaco |goals1 = Oxlade-Chamberlain |goals2 = Kondogbia Berbatov Ferreira-Carrasco |location = London, England |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,868 |referee = Deniz Aytekin |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–2 |aggregatescore = 3a–3 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Kondogbia |goals2 = Giroud Sánchez Ramsey |location = Fontvieille, Monaco |stadium = Stade Louis II |attendance = |referee = Svein Oddvar Moen ( ) |result = W }} Last updated: 15 December 2014 Source: Arsenal F.C. Awards Arsenal Player of the Month award Awarded monthly to the player that was chosen by fan voting on Arsenal.com See also *Arsenal F.C. *Arsenal F.C. matches 2014-15 Category:Arsenal F.C. seasons Category:2014–15 Club seasons Category:2014–15 English Club seasons